Friends and Lovers
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Moe is on her way to Ichigo's house when she comes across Kisshu, who's been attacked, and takes him to Ichigo's.


**Friends and Lovers**

Yanagida Moe was walking to her best friend Momomiya Ichigo's house. It was a nice spring day, and she was walking through a park near Ichigo's house when she noticed something red on the ground.

Kneeling, she realized it was blood. _But why would blood be here? And what happened?_ she wondered. Suddenly she sensed something, and whipped around, looking for the feeling. She didn't see anything, but that didn't necessarily mean that no one was there. Moe and her twin sister Miwa were both half-Cyniclon, and although Miwa was more sensitive, it wasn't hard for Moe to tell that someone with power was nearby.

She got up and started looking around the area, but then heard a rustle in a nearby stand of trees, and went over. To her shock, she found Kisshu barely conscious in the stand of trees. He was covered in blood, and though it looked like he could barely focus, Moe sensed that he was wary around her.

Nevertheless, she knelt next to him, and asked, "Kisshu, what happened?"

"How do you know my name?" Kisshu asked, his voice weak.

"Mew Ichigo is my best friend," Moe said. "What happened?"

"The Blue Knight…." Kisshu trailed off as he passed out.

Moe looked closely, and saw that most of the blood on Kisshu seemed to be from two large gashes; one on Kisshu's leg, and another on his left arm. Both gashes were still bleeding, and Moe was worried. She gently picked Kisshu up, and teleported to Ichigo's room, knowing the cat-girl's parents weren't home.

When Moe landed, she set Kisshu down on Ichigo's bed, and shouted, "ICHIGO!"

She heard footsteps on the stairs, and then Ichigo ran in- and stopped dead. "Moe- what happened?" she asked in horror.

"He said something about the Blue Knight before he passed out," Moe said. "Is Miwa here?"

"Yeah, she's downstairs," Ichigo said. "Get some alcohol and washcloths, I'll get Miwa."

Moe nodded, and the two girls ran out. Moe came back first, carrying a bowl of water, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and some washcloths. Miwa and Ichigo ran in a minute later, and Ichigo and Moe started cleaning the blood away from Kisshu's injuries, then cleaning them out with alcohol. As they finished, Miwa asked, "Is he waking up at all?"

"No," Ichigo said. "Maybe he lost too much blood?"

"We'll see," Miwa said. "You two go clean up; I'll start." She put a hand over the gash in Kisshu's arm first, and her hand started to glow. The gash started healing, and as Miwa concentrated harder, the bleeding stopped altogether. Soon the skin closed over the injury, and Miwa put a hand on Kisshu's leg, then started healing the gash there as Moe and Ichigo came back in.

About ten minutes later, the injury was healed, and Miwa said, "Moe, I need more power to see if he's going to be okay."

Moe came over and took the hand Miwa held out to her, then poured her power into Miwa. A minute later, Miwa said, "That's good, thanks."

Moe let go of her hand, and Miwa put a hand on Kisshu's chest. "He's very weak," she said. "He's in no condition to be moved, either. Ichigo, you'll need to stay with him, k?"

"Of course," Ichigo said. "Thanks, guys."

"Sure," Moe said. "Miwa, can you go make something for Kisshu to eat? Ichigo and I will stay with him."

"K," Miwa said, and left as Ichigo took off Kisshu's boots and tucked him into her bed, and then settled down next to Moe.

About an hour later, Kisshu started to stir, and opened his eyes. "Kisshu?" Ichigo asked softly.

Kisshu turned his head, and asked, "I died?"

"No," Ichigo said. "Moe teleported you back here, and we took care of your injuries."

"I thought you hated me…." Kisshu said.

"I had to make everyone think that until I figured out how to destroy Ryou's spying device," Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you so much. If Ryou killed me, it would be up to Moe and Miwa to protect you from the others."

"Are you suggesting we're not capable of protecting Kisshu?" Moe asked. "And you know if Ryou lays a finger on you, we'll be right over to annihilate him. But we're taking the Blue Knight down first."

"Have fun with that," Ichigo said. "And don't worry, I know you and Miwa are MORE than capable of protecting Kisshu if something happens to me."

Moe looked happier, but Kisshu looked worried, and said, "Are you sure you can handle the Blue Knight? He nearly killed me, and I had swords."

Moe started looking ticked off, and said, "What makes you think we're not capable of taking his sword away and then using it to demolish him?"

"Um…. the fact that you're human girls?" Kisshu said.

Moe opened her mouth to start shouting, but snapped it shut when Miwa said sternly from the doorway, "Moe! Leave Kisshu alone till he can defend himself. If you keep this up, you'll tire him out, and then I'll have to reheat the soup later."

Moe deflated, and said sulkily, "Fine…." She got up and slouched out. Miwa sighed and came over with a bowl of soup. Noticing Kisshu was about to try sitting up, she said, "Don't try sitting up; you're not strong enough yet. Ichigo can help you; I have to go make sure my sister saves you two some cookies."

"Cookies?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Soup first, THEN cookies," Miwa said.

"Mmph," Kisshu said.

Miwa handed the bowl and spoon to Ichigo, then left, saying over her shoulder, "Let me know when you're done."

Ichigo sighed and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but why can't I have cookies?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm guessing it's because they have very little nutritional value, and soup has more," Ichigo said. "You need healthy food to get your strength back."

Kisshu sighed. Ichigo spooned up some soup and said, "Open up." Kisshu obeyed, and Ichigo started feeding him the soup.

A while later, he had finished it, and Ichigo put the bowl on her desk. When she came back, Kisshu was giving her puppy dog eyes. "Cookies?" he asked hopefully.

"Let me ask Miwa," Ichigo said. She concentrated, and called telepathically, _Miwa, Kish still wants cookies, is that okay?_

_I guess, but tell him he can't have too many, _Miwa said. _I'll bring some up. Did he finish the soup?_

_Yep, _Ichigo said.

_I'll be right up, _Miwa said, and cut the connection.

"Koneko-chan, can you use telepathy?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "It's fun."

"Why can your friends do it?" Kisshu asked.

"They're both half-Cyniclon," Ichigo said. "And Miwa can heal, which definitely came in handy today after Moe teleported you here. How are you feeling?"

"I feel really weak," Kisshu said.

"That's to be expected," Miwa said from the doorway. "You lost a lot of blood."

"Can I have cookies?" Kisshu asked.

"You've got a one-track mind," Miwa said dryly. "You can have two."

"You sound like my mom…." Kisshu grumbled.

"It's not good for you to eat a lot after losing that much blood," Miwa said.

"Mmph," Kisshu said.

Miwa sighed and handed Ichigo a plate with two cookies on it. "You can help him sit up; it's not good to eat cookies lying down," Miwa said.

Ichigo nodded, and put the plate on her night table. Then she pulled Kisshu into a sitting position, rearranging the pillows to support him. She handed him the plate of cookies, and he took one, biting into it. "These are GOOD!" he said happily.

"I'm glad," Ichigo said, smiling as Kisshu finished the cookies. By the time he was done, Kisshu was looking sleepy again, and Ichigo said, "Kish, get some more rest."

"I have a nickname?" Kisshu asked sleepily as Ichigo helped him lie back down.

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"I like it…." Kisshu said as he fell back to sleep. Ichigo pulled the blankets over him, and settled down next to him as Miwa came over.

_We might have company soon, _Miwa said telepathically.

_The Mews, or Pai? _Ichigo asked.

_Feels more like Pai, _Miwa said. _He probably wants to know what happened._

_What did happen, though? _Ichigo asked. _All Kish said was that the Blue Knight attacked him. But the Blue Knight normally only shows up when I'm around._

_We should ask when Kisshu wakes up, _Miwa said. Ichigo nodded, and they went back to watching Kisshu.

About two hours later, Moe had joined them, and they were still watching Kisshu when they heard teleportation, and spun.

Pai was standing there, and he didn't look very happy, especially when the girls glared at him and put their fingers to their lips.

_Use telepathy, Moe and Miwa can use it too, _Ichigo told Pai.

Pai sighed and asked, _What happened?_

_All we know is that the Blue Knight attacked him, _Moe said. _I found him barely conscious in the nearby park and teleported him back here. Miwa healed his injuries, but he lost a lot of blood._

_Are you two human? _Pai asked.

_We're half human, half Cyniclon, _Miwa said. _It feels like you can heal too; can you stay here with Kisshu and Ichigo while we annihilate the Blue Knight for hurting Kisshu?_

"Are you two INSANE!?" Pai shouted, forgetting about telepathy.

Naturally, this woke Kisshu up, and he asked, "What's going on?"

"Pai apparently thinks we can't handle the Blue Knight," Moe said.

"The Blue Knight needs his sword; if we take it away, he's going to be easy game," Miwa said.

"Hey, if we get the sword, can I decapitate him?" Moe asked.

"Sure, but remember, I get to beat him up first," Miwa said.

"The Blue Knight's weakness is his sword?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Miwa said. "And I can probably sense him." She turned to Moe and said, "Let's go, Moe. Pai and Ichigo can take care of Kisshu."

"Just be careful," Ichigo said.

"Don't worry about us," Miwa said as she and Moe headed out.

Pai waited till they heard the front door open and close, then yelled, "What were you thinking? They'll get killed!"

"I sincerely doubt that," Ichigo said. "They're much stronger than they look, and due to that, everyone underestimates them. The Blue Knight won't know what hit him; and they can call me if something goes wrong."

Pai still didn't look convinced, but stopped worrying about it when Kisshu said weakly, "If you're done talking, can you figure out why I feel awful?"

Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, then said, "You're burning up, that's why you feel awful. Just relax, I'll heal you."

Kisshu settled back, and Pai put a hand on his chest. His hand began to glow, and the flush left Kisshu's cheeks as he fell asleep again. Pai took his hand away, then put in back on Kisshu's chest.

_How is he? _Ichigo asked.

_His fever's gone, but he's still very weak, _Pai said. _He really shouldn't be moved; can he stay here?_

_Of course, _Ichigo said. _I'll take care of him. I destroyed my pendant, so Blondie can't spy on me anymore._

_Good, but doesn't that mean you can't transform? _Pai asked.

_No, I can transform without it, _Ichigo said.

_Alright, _Pai said. He sat down in Ichigo's desk chair, and Ichigo settled down next to Kisshu on the bed. She started stroking his hair, and he leaned into her hand, sighing happily.

An hour later, Kisshu was still sleeping, and Ichigo was still stroking his hair when they heard teleportation, and Moe and Miwa appeared. The sound caused Kisshu to stir, and Ichigo said softly, "Kish, Moe and Miwa are back."

Kisshu opened his eyes as Moe said, "The Blue Knight's human form was Aoyuck; it wasn't too hard to get him to confess and kill him. Too bad he didn't actually put up much of a fight…."

"Did he transform?" Pai asked.

"No, but the minute Moe asked him if he was the Blue Knight, he started begging us not to kill him," Miwa snickered. "We beat him into a bloody pulp, and then got out of there when we heard sirens. Teleporting is a very handy skill."

"Lucky," Ichigo said.

"He was so scared of you two he didn't even fight back?" Pai asked. "How come he's never scared of US?"

"You don't beat the students at our school into oblivion," Moe said. "He's seen so many people end up in the hospital with concussions and broken bones that he's terrified of us. Anyone who hurts Ichigo goes down in flames at our hands. It's fun making the guys scream for mercy."

"We've got two things left for Lettuce's plan, then," Ichigo said. "Number one is killing Blondie."

"Plan?" Kisshu asked.

"We want to form a truce," Ichigo said. "Therefore, Blondie needs to die. Actually, he needs to die period, whether or not there's a truce."

"I don't mind forming a truce," Kisshu said. "Pai?"

"I suppose," Pai said. "And Taruto's basically living with Pudding, so it makes sense."

"I'll call Lettuce," Ichigo said. "Moe, Miwa, are you still up for killing Blondie?"

"Why can't I do it?" Kisshu asked sulkily.

"Because we already called dibs," Moe said. "Besides, you need to rest, not run around killing people."

"Couldn't I kill Blondie after I get better?" Kisshu asked.

"Nice try," Miwa said. "It's going to be at least a week before you're back to full strength."

Kisshu groaned. Ichigo smoothed his hair back, and asked, "If I make something chocolate, will that cheer you up?"

"Maybe…." Kisshu said. "Did I mention I'm severely allergic to bananas?"

"No, but I don't currently have any," Ichigo said. "Thanks for letting me know. What kind of chocolate dessert do you want?"

"Chocolate cream pie," Kisshu said.

"That sounds good, I'll go make that," Ichigo said. "I just have to let Lettuce know today's the day Blondie goes down." She picked up her cell phone and dialed Lettuce's number. Two rings later, she heard, _"Ichigo-san?"_

"Lettuce, I'm sending Moe and Miwa over; today's the day," Ichigo said. "Pai and Kisshu agreed to the idea, so all that's left is Blondie."

"_It's about time," _Lettuce said. _"If he says one more bad thing about the Cyniclons, I'm going to snap. Send Moe and Miwa over, Pudding and I will tie up the others."_

"Will do," Ichigo said, and hung up. "Moe, Miwa, Lettuce and Pudding are tying up the others, so walk there, please," she said. "Give them some time."

"Oh, fine," Miwa said. "See you later!"

"Good luck," Ichigo said. Moe and Miwa left, and Ichigo said, "Pai, stay with Kisshu; I don't want you anywhere NEAR my kitchen."

"Mmph," Pai said as Ichigo left.

Ichigo made the chocolate filling, and put it in a frozen pie crust, then put it in the oven. Then she sat down with a book, and waited for the timer to beep.

About half an hour later, she heard the timer beep, and took the pie out. She set it on the stove to cool and turned off the oven- just as she heard teleportation upstairs.

Going upstairs, she found Moe and Miwa in her room, grinning like Cheshire cats. "I take it Blondie's dead?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Miwa said happily. "When Kisshu's better, we can form a truce!"

"That's great!" Ichigo said.

"Did you make the pie?" Kisshu asked.

"It's cooling," Ichigo said. "It'll be a few hours before it's ready to eat."

"HOURS?" Kisshu moaned.

Ichigo giggled. "You'll survive," she said.

Kisshu just pouted.

**Okay, I KNOW you'll all hate me for this, but this won't be continued, and yes, I know the ending's horrible. Sorry, and please review.**


End file.
